Des yeux aigue-marine
by Rosaliepanda
Summary: Ils ne voulaient pas penser au futur, ni au passé. Juste profiter, au moins une fois, avant que cette guerre à laquelle ils ne comprenaient rien ne les écrase. Oh, bien sûr, Lee était peut-être un traître, d'une certaine façon. Mais qui serait là pour le lui rappeler ?


« Pars » Et Lee courut de toutes ses maigres forces, au-delà des cris, au-delà du sang dont la couleur écarlate lui brûlait la rétine. Il sentait la douleur familière aux relents de folie qui ne cessait de le tenailler, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues sans savoir véritablement si elles étaient les siennes ou celles des trop nombreuses victimes.

Ses yeux aigue-marine le fixaient inlassablement, le harcelant sans relâche et sans pitié. Il se réveilla en sursaut, la gorge rauque d'avoir trop crié, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, et agrippa sa baguette - cachée sous l'oreiller évidemment- alors qu'il vérifiait brièvement les protections, tout en étant attentif au moindre bruit suspect. L'adage bien connu « Vigilance constante » n'était jamais aussi vital qu'en cet instant, alors que la noirceur de la nuit n'était qu'un élément de plus en faveur des ennemis. Le jeune homme fut un moment tenté par l'idée de connaître l'heure d'un simple mouvement de baguette avant de se rappeler de l'existence de la montre moldue qu'il portait à son poignet.

Apprendre l'heure ne lui apporta ni soulagement, ni réconfort puisque le soleil apparaissant au loin ne signifiait rien, à présent. Juste un nouveau combat pour la survie, combat qui jour après jour l'éreintait davantage. L'ancien gryffondor savait pertinemment que son cauchemar n'était qu'une des manifestations de plus de son angoisse permanente. La peur de revivre une situation similaire le hantait depuis quelques jours, surtout que l'issue aurait pu être bien différente. La frayeur en se souvenant du visage qu'il avait cru discerner à travers l'intonation vide et ce masque immonde. L'incompréhension quand cette même voix lui avait fourni une échappatoire alors que la fin n'attendait qu'une parole pour l'emporter. La douleur lorsque cette personne lui avait rappelé Poudlard et son insouciance d'autrefois. Le désespoir, quand Lee songeait que la guerre n'était pas prête de finir, ou du moins pas avec la fin qu'ils espéraient si fort. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour y penser. Comme s'il y avait des moments propices pour y penser, songea-t-il amèrement. Au-delà de la panique qui commençait peu à peu à refluer, comme toujours, il sentait son désir grandir, et il se haïssait pour ça. Il savait bien que ce n'était qu'une manifestation physiologique commune et que le manque de compagnie et de distraction les frappaient tous de plein fouet. Mais le problème ne résidait pas uniquement dans son besoin de chaleur humaine. Le fait était que, alors que ces yeux le poursuivaient dans ses pires cauchemars, ils pouvaient aussi se faire séducteurs dans ses plus beaux rêves. Et si encore ses yeux ne signifiaient rien pour lui, cela aurait pu n'être qu'une simple couleur invoquée par son esprit dérangé ! Lee, au contraire, savait qu'il n'en était rien et que cette teinte aigue-marine si caractéristique n'était pas due à son imagination mais bien à une réminiscence de souvenirs. Il songea tout d'un coup que demain serait le jour.

Demain il devrait revêtir à nouveau son rôle, qu'il exécrait et savourait à la fois. Le soleil s'était levé, alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, et qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à Poudlard. Encore. Les rires et les farces des jumeaux lui manquaient, le jeune homme aurait tout donné pour les retrouver, et s'esclaffer avec eux, comme avant. Peut-être qu'à présent Fred se traînait quelque part, baignant dans son propre sang et appelant désespérément à l'aide avant qu'un mangemort ne le massacre à coup de Doloris. Peut-être que George rôdait dans ce bois, mendiant de l'aide à qui serait prêt à lui en procurer pour sauver sa famille prise au piège d'un groupuscule de tueurs au masque blanc. Peut-être qu'un moldu avait trouvé le corps d'Olivier dans un puit sordide, son cadavre souillé et torturé jusqu'à le rendre méconnaissable. Peut-être qu'Angelina criait en ce moment même, folle de terreur et ses yeux exorbités, poursuivie par un combattant hors-pair qui voulait faire durer le plaisir avant de l'achever.

Lee Jordan but son café encore brûlant, dans l'espoir que le léger inconfort dissiperait cette mélopée morbide que formaient ses pensées. Ils avaient tant besoin d'espoir. Ils avaient tant besoin de savoir, ils le méritaient, et c'était là son rôle. Il les informait, ces combattants isolés et coupés du monde. En réalité il ne faisait rien, ou si peu, il en était douloureusement conscient. Mais Lee Jordan était intrinsèquement un lâche, il l'avait toujours su. Il se réfugiait derrière sa radio en croyant qu'il jouait véritablement un rôle dans ce massacre permanent, que ses paroles éphémères apaiseraient pour un temps les coeurs blessés et qu'il avait son importance, lui aussi. Evidemment que tout ceci était faux, mais cela faisait du bien parfois. Quand il recevait des messages qui le remerciaient, parmi ceux l'informant des blessés et des morts, il songeait que tout n'était peut être pas vain, finalement. Oh, bien sûr, il ne vaudrait jamais ces résistants qui se battaient avec la force de leur désespoir et à coups de sort acérés, mais c'était déjà quelque chose. Oh, son sort n'était rien comparé à celui qui attendait les combattants de l'ombre, mais il faisait quelque chose dans la mesure de ses moyens. Même s'il devait fuir sans cesse, bougeant et déménageant presque tous les deux jours, évitant les endroits trop fréquentés et demandant quelque fois de l'aide à ses connaissances avant de partir brusquement pour ne pas les menacer davantage, il n'aurait pu faire autrement. Il n'avait pas toujours à manger, parfois il tremblait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler, parfois il aurait voulu juste que tout s'arrête, à n'importe quel prix.

Quelques fois il songeait à tout abandonner et à partir, à se livrer, à vivre comme ces milliers d'hommes et de femmes qui s'étaient résignés. Et puis il revoyait le sourire rempli de fierté d'Audrey, née-moldue alors qu'elle lui annonçait avoir la meilleur moyenne de sa classe. Il se souvenait des clins d'oeil de Fred et George après leur dernière farce contre des élèves cruels envers les plus jeunes. Il se rappela le regard d'Harry quand il jurait que Voldemort était de retour. Il se revit, débattant avec Angelina sur la supériorité de l'art moldu. Il sourit au souvenir des matchs de Quidditch où tous, maisons confondues, se saluaient et se félicitaient mutuellement. Bien sûr que c'était pour un monde tel que celui-ci qu'il allait se battre, lui aussi. Et parce que Lee était conscient de son talent pour tout ce qui était audiovisuel et que le mélange de magie et de technologie moldue ne lui posaient aucun problème particulier, l'idée s'était imposée d'elle même. Il allait tenir une émission de radio pour informer en permanence l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry étant l'emblème même du courage et de la ténacité pour eux tous, le nom vint immédiatement après. Ce serait Potter Veille, pour que chaque personne qui le souhaite puisse savoir qu'ils étaient là, bien vivants et prêts à en découdre et que jamais, jamais ils n'abandonneraient.

Au fur et à mesure, Lee avait pris conscience que glaner quelques informations par ci par là n'était pas suffisant. Il devait mettre un place un véritable réseau d'informations, pour qu'il puisse livrer sans détour la vérité des morts à ceux qui voulaient bien l'entendre. C'était nécessaire, et bientôt son émission devint une sorte de point de rencontre de tous les résistants. Rapidement, Lee s'aperçut d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas anticipée. Au fil de ses émissions, il était devenu la Mort, dans sa froideur obstinée, son implacable réalité, à travers cette liste qu'il lisait et que des familles éplorées attendaient des journées entières avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement en n'entendant pas le nom tant aimé, ou au contraire en s'effondrant à l'entente de celui ou celle qui ne serait plus jamais. C'était un rôle terrible, mais l'ancien Gryffindor savait que nul autre n'aurait pu mieux accomplir cette tâche que lui. Ses considérations personnelles pesaient peu en comparaison du soulagement des familles qui savaient enfin, des messages énigmatiques envoyés d'un amant à l'autre Echarpe bleue arrivée à destination, je t'aime, pour Ecureuil Vert, les rares interventions de ses amis Ici Tic et voici Tac, comme notre cher Rivière n'est pas très drôle aujourd'hui, on va faire les blagues à sa place ! et enfin de l'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines lorsqu'il clôturait l'émission en annonçant le prochain mot de passe, mots de passe qui constituaient régulièrement des références à ses plus proches amis Drap, Serpent à sornette, Fouine…

Alors que l'ancien commentateur finissait les préparatifs pour son départ imminent, il entendit un craquement. Il se figea. Tous ces sorts d'alerte et de protection s'activèrent, lui vrillant le crâne d'informations continues. L'inconnu était à 100, 90, 60m droit devant la tente et il avançait d'un pas calme et mesuré. Lee savait que l'intrus serait bloqué d'ici quelques secondes mais son niveau en sortilège de protection valait peu face à la ténacité de la magie noire, et il était foutu de toute façon. Il fallait qu'il prenne ces affaires les plus importantes et compromettantes puis qu'il transplane. Vite. Tandis qu'il levait sa baguette et réfléchissait déjà à un moyen de semer le mangemort, il entendit une voix s'élever et s'arrêta en reconnaissant ses inflexions. « Ton niveau en sortilège semble avoir bien progressé depuis Poudlard. »

Tétanisé, l'ancien Gryffondor ne bougea pas d'un iota. L'homme s'était arrêté juste devant la barrière de protection, et Lee se souvint de son don incroyable pour les sortilèges en tout genre. Lentement et avec des mouvements de baguette sophistiqués, Jordan abaissa ses barrières. « Toujours aussi stupide par contre. » susurra le jeune homme qui continua à avancer jusqu'à frôler la toile de la tente. Lee, à la fois lucide et fou de terreur, leva sa baguette en direction de l'homme qui ne tarderait pas à entrer. Mais ce dernier avait raison, comme toujours. Si le Gryffondor savait qu'il pouvait le battre, l'arrivée de ses compagnons changerait la donne et Lee n'était alors pas sûr de pouvoir en sortir vivant. Vivant étant au sens sain d'esprit, car il existait bien trop de moyens de garder l'enveloppe corporelle intacte tout en détruisant âme et raison. D'un autre côté, Jordan n'était pas si stupide, et l'autre en était aussi conscient. Aucun assaillant cherchant à éradiquer son adversaire, surtout lorsqu'on était en position de supériorité, viendrait seul et informerait l'ennemi de sa présence. Le jeune homme ouvrit la tente d'un mouvement vif avant de s'y engouffrer. Il ne portait pas son masque, et Lee baissa sa baguette. Ses yeux aigue-marine, d'abord, lui sautèrent au visage de par leur intensité et leur froideur. Il avait oublié comment des yeux si beaux pouvaient scruter et dépecer sans vergogne la personne qui en était l'objet. Il remarqua ensuite d'autres détails qui montraient à quel point il avait changé. Ses cheveux noirs, coupés de manière brouillonne et inégale, avec une mèche qui retombait sur son front marqué par quelques plis. Son nez aquilin qui rappelait son ascendance aristocratique. Ses lèvres charnues mais pâles, du même que sa peau qui lui apparut comme plus blanche et plus fine encore que la porcelaine. Ses traits avaient pris quelques années, mais il reconnut sans peine la moue ironique que formait sa bouche, qui, elle, n'avait pas changée depuis Poudlard. Il détailla ensuite son corps d'homme qu'il n'avait pas vu grandir, sa silhouette plus maigre qu'autrefois même si cela paraissait impossible, les quelques muscles légèrement dessinés au niveau des abdominaux, ses longues jambes interminables. Il était loin, le jeune garçon binoclard caché dans la bibliothèque du temps de Poudlard que Lee observait en secret. Théodore faisait à présent la même taille que lui, voire plus. Depuis que ce dernier était entré et que l'ancien Gryffondor avait vu son visage, celui-ci n'avait plus prononcé une seule parole, se contentant de le regarder. Ils se rapprochèrent lentement, comme si leurs corps s'attiraient, et que leurs formes étaient faites pour s'épouser. En guise de premier pas d'une danse dont ils étaient les seuls à connaître la chorégraphie, Théodore embrassa Lee.

 _Je sais pas si ce couple existe déjà mais je l'imagine plutôt bien, ça serait une sorte de Roméo et Juliette ou de Drarry plutôt mais avec des personnages secondaires. Désolé à la base je voulais développer une intrigue et tout, mais mon inspiration m'a lâchée sur ce coup-là donc peut être ferais je une suite ou une autre histoire sur eux, we'll see. Désolé si c'est pas très clair, j'avais pas mal d'idées mais pas assez de mots pour les exprimer. J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot (même si vous avez pas aimé, faut que je progresse) et même si c'est juste « Bien » ou « Bof » histoire de voir si des gens vont lire ce truc étrange xD_


End file.
